The present invention relates chemical compositions, more particularly to a cleansing composition, device and associated method for use to clean the epidermis of a user.
It is important to clean oneself to prevent infections as well as to minimize the spread of diseases. Many agree that cleanliness is next to godliness. Therefore, a cleaning composition, device and associated method for use in cleaning the epidermis of a user is useful.
A wide variety of cleaning apparatuses is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of cleaning apparatuses, for example, the wet wiper natural acid preservation system disclosed by Johnson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,797; the nonwoven wipe impregnating composition disclosed by Pregozen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,803; the hand wipe solution disclosed by Khan in U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,199; the antimicrobial compositions and wet wipes including the same disclosed by Cole in U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,524; the wet wipe with non-aqueous, oil-based solvent for industrial cleaning disclosed by Strout et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,775; and the pre-moistened disinfecting towellette disclosed by Harris in U.S. Pat. No. D396,982.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cleansing composition comprising water; aloe extract; citric acid; disodium EDTA; PEG-60 lanolin; potassium sorbate; propylene glycol; quaternium-52; SD-alcohol; benzethonium chloride; pumice; methychloridsothiazolinone; methylisothiazalinone; degreaser; triethanolamine; and tocopherylactate. This combination of elements would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs of making it possible to use the composition to clean the epidermis of a user. The above-described patents make no provision for a cleansing composition comprising water, aloe extract; citric acid; disodium EDTA; PEG-60 lanolin; potassium sorbate; propylene glycol; quaternium-52; SD-alcohol; benzethonium chloride; pumice; methychloridsothiazolinone; methylisothiazalinone; degreaser; triethanolamine; and tocopherylactate.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved cleansing composition comprising water; aloe extract; citric acid; disodium EDTA; PEG-60 lanolin; potassium sorbate; propylene glycol; quaternium-52; SD-alcohol; benzethonium chloride; pumice; methychloridsothiazolinone; methylisothiazalinone; degreaser; triethanolamine; and tocopherylactate. In this respect, the cleansing composition according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making it possible to use the composition to clean the epidermis of a user.
The present composition, device, and associated method of using according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a composition, a device and associated method of using the composition for use in cleaning the epidermis of a user is disclosed. The composition comprises water, aloe extract; citric acid; disodium EDTA; PEG-60 lanolin; potassium sorbate; propylene glycol; quatemium-52; SD-alcohol; benzethonium chloride; pumice; methychloridsothiazolinone; methylisothiazalinone; degreaser; triethanolamine; and tocopherylactate. The device comprises a pouch containing a towelette containing the composition of the present invention. The method of using comprises the steps of obtaining, opening, pulling, and wiping.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type cleaning compositions now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved cleansing composition, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved cleansing composition which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a composition comprising water, aloe extract; citric acid; disodium EDTA; PEG-60 lanolin; potassium sorbate; propylene glycol; quaternium-52; SD-alcohol; benzethonium chloride; pumice; methychloridsothiazolinone; methylisothiazalinone; degreaser; triethanolamine; and tocopherylactate.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a scent. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleansing composition that has all the advantages of the prior art cleansing composition and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleansing composition that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cleansing composition that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new cleansing composition that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a cleansing composition comprising water, aloe extract; citric acid; disodium EDTA; PEG-60 lanolin; potassium sorbate; propylene glycol; quaternium-52; SD-alcohol; benzethonium chloride; pumice; methychloridsothiazolinone; methylisothiazalinone; degreaser; triethanolamine; and tocopherylactate. This combination of elements makes it possible to use the composition to clean the epidermis of a user.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device containing the composition.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using comprises the steps of obtaining, opening, pulling, and wiping.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.